


strike while the iron is hot

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can be quiet when he really wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike while the iron is hot

**Author's Note:**

> for maggie, my dear friend who wants to talk about eren in panties at 1 in the morning

Eren hadn’t seen him off.

If he did he’d be sure to confess right away and he didn’t want that.

He’d heard the Corporal would be away for a few days, some errands needed to be done that Commander Erwin could not do on his own, though that is usually what was done. Squad Leader Hanji had been put in charge in looking after him beforehand, but she is rather lenient on where Eren could and could not go, thus he is able to do this.

It is the middle of the night, usually Corporal Levi would have chained him and tucked him into bed in the dungeon by now. But the Corporal isn’t here for the time being. Besides, with all the commotion of Corporal Levi’s departure Eren was able to be rather sneaky… just as he is still.

He’d taken Levi’s cravat.

He isn’t sure Levi has a spare, but he didn’t want one Corporal Levi had put through the wash already.

If it’d been a clean cravat, still yet to be worn by the Corporal there’d be no point to it would there?

No scent.

Eren slips into Levi’s room quietly as he’d slipped through the halls and the chains Hanji had not bothered to double check.

He slips out of his clothing, shivering in the cool air of the unheated room. He even slips off the treasured key his father had gave him and sets it in the pile of clothes on the floor that he gently kicks together, that had Levi been here, it would not do.

Eren walks lightly over to Levi’s bed, sparing one more glance to the door to be sure that he’s closed and locked it.

No one would come here surely? No one would bother Corporal Levi in the dead of the night? Even more impossible is this possibility since he is away?

Eren hopes his added weight as he slides on the bed, onto the top blankets and sheets, doesn’t make all that much sound. Levi’s weight would be heavier, the bed is accustomed to it and Eren is relieved when he hears not a creak (yet), only the thumping of his heart as he lies where Levi lies every night.

He could get under the sheets but he makes due above them. He's still wearing undergarments, though they’re not the usual of what he wears. They’re a woman’s set, pink lace and frills, satin and silk, panties cut high over the thigh and low on his hips. He’s worn them because he’s come into Levi’s room tonight and if Levi were here he’d want to fuck a woman wouldn’t he? Not some idiot teenage boy, awkward and angled, with little to no curves at all-

Eren presses his face against Levi’s cravat, inhaling the scent deeply. Sweat and soap. How carefully Levi tries to make sure the scent of his perspiration goes unnoticed. Surely he must sweat; like the rest of them- under the sun, when they’ve traveled far, from exercise- but perhaps he might not so much? Having worked, and honed his body so- Eren chokes back his groan as he remembers seeing Corporal’s toned body before. It’d been on a particularly hot day, and they’d been doing exercises by the river. Eren had wanted to touch Levi’s abs then; his chest and stomach- he’d offered water or a towel to the Corporal then who’d probably already had both at the time. Hastily getting away in what Corporal Levi must have thought was shame for his own body; it was that… Eren feels- but also-

Eren flips over onto his back and with the cravat still pressed to his nose, then his lips, he slides down a hand over his belly, underneath the waistline of the panties he grips his already straining against the fabric erection and starts to pump it. The sweat and precum there slipping over his trembling fingers, as he tries not to thrust too hard that the mattress or frame of the bed would creak. It does. But Eren convinces himself it’s quiet enough.

It’s a strain, trying to maintain silence, and his toes spread out over the mattress as he tries to control himself. A needy whine starting in the back of his throat as he imagines his prodding, stroking fingers to be that of the Corporal’s. 

He touches himself in this manner for some time, but finding it will not bring him to quick release- Eren turns over onto his knees. Clutching the cravat and then the sheets, as he switches hands, bringing the hand that clutches the cravat down his body, towards his cock. The panties had felt nice and smooth, gentle against his skin, more so than what he usually wore for undergarments, and those undergarments had felt nicer than this cravat- a rougher fabric he’s surprised to find. Or perhaps because he’s thinking of Corporal Levi he perceives it to be such? That he bunches over his dick, up and around it, fisting it over, he strokes himself harder. Unable to contain the moans he hopes can’t be louder than the creaking bed beneath him. Eren tries to stifle his moans against Levi’s pillow but catches the Corporal’s scent there too and so only moans with increasing volume.

Frustrated he still has yet to cum. Also at how noisier he’s gotten- only make his moans higher and whinier, as he wonders if he should slip under the covers that may have touched Levi’s skin. That Levi’s hands have touched- Eren imagines Levi’s hands coming to grip his hips, sliding past and under the fabric of the silk panties. Levi's hard knuckles skimming over Eren's stomach as he comes to grip Eren’s cock. Asking him what gave him the right to think he could get away with stealing from him what is his and then taking his cravat away. Only to touch Eren skin to skin. His weight atop of Eren as he lifts his hips up and mounts him, roughly, angrily, disgustedly as punishment-

Eren is still rutting against the cravat feverishly but he’s spread his legs wider with these thoughts. He humps against the sheets as well, as he reaches with his other hand to push away the fabric of the panties to slide his fingers into his anus, spreading the cheeks of his ass the best he can, whimpering. His drool slipping out from his mouth over Corporal Levi’s pillow as he tries to convince himself a couple fingers will do, in the Corporal’s place.

The lace on the panties feel harsher with every move of his hips as he slides his fingers in deeper. Same with the sheets as he rubs his nipples against them. His fingers pressing down hard into the tip of his cock with the cravat. Eren heavily aroused by Levi’s scent, regretfully turns his face up for air. His cries loud in the still night air.

That intake too cool, especially with the heat Eren feels as he presses his face back into Levi’s pillow and inhales deeply. Levi’s name said on the exhale, over and over, at first with ‘Corporal’ attached every time and fading away until it is just ‘Levi’ being said louder as Eren fucks himself against his own hands faster, harder, desperate and frenzied. Knowing he’ll not get a chance like this again.

Eren rolls back onto his back pushing against the top blankets and then turns back onto his stomach, onto the exposed sheets, crying Levi’s name even more earnestly, hungrily than before- he wants the Corporal to fuck him. It didn’t even have to be here, on his bed, a bed, or Eren’s bed, the floor would be fine too, over Levi’s desk, the fence near the stables, or even on the grass, against a tree- anywhere would be fine- the Corporal needn’t take off his clothes either. Just so long as he was close enough Eren could inhale his scent as Levi fucked him that’d be fine, it’d be alright with him, it’d be-

“Not bad.”

Eren feels a hand on his wrist, and the mattress dips lower as weight is added to it.

He tries to look over his shoulder, but his gaze searches around the room first. 

The bedroom door was indeed locked still and had not been opened all this while.

But Eren sees the closet door is ajar… and oh… this whole time then…

Words struggle to come out but Eren has not a clue what they’d be as they cannot make it from his throat. So the usual flustered, nervous stuttering that happened on occasion when he did something he thought the Corporal might not be pleased with makes his lips tremble and he feels the back of his eyes hurt. As if he may cry.

Corporal Levi is on the bed with him. Has pulled the hand Eren had had at his ass and has pushed back the left side of the panties, stretching the thin fabric. Maybe on the verge of tearing it, bunching it to the right side where his other hand is groping at what is the softest part of Eren’s body- spreading him open and looking at him-

Eren jumps when he feels Levi press some of his fingers in and then out, then-

The wetness of tongue and mouth as Levi licks him, probing his tongue in Eren's hole. Pulling back to bite or slap at a cheek of Eren's ass when Eren tries to pull away. Eventually Eren relents. Pressing himself against Levi’s face. The precum that’s dripped from his cock and his sweat making the satin panties cling to his skin. Levi takes back his cravat through this and pulls back to flip Eren around, not without slapping his ass harshly first. Eren’s yelp louder when his weight is pushed against the bed as Levi ties Eren’s hands up with that dirty cravat. Looking down on him, eyes scoping every inch of his strained, sweat slick flesh, contemplating and intrigued.

Levi presses a hand, open palmed against Eren’s chest, a breast, dragging it down over his abs and stomach. The knuckles brushing there as his fingers smooth across on the dark hair above Eren's cock that he fists, beneath the waistline of the panties. Eren sees Levi’s brow furrowing, probably from how gross it must feel to touch him (but then why touch him at all?) but whatever apology Eren might have said a moan tumbles from his mouth again, instead. Levi’s touch is strong and familiar, skilled and worn, the calluses on his fingers make Eren shudder and Eren wonders if Levi will put them inside him first, before-

“Wait, Corporal Levi what are you doing here?”

Levi takes a firmer hold of Eren's cock, strokes him harder, harsher.

“The trip was delayed. I was missing some luggage. Specifically what you had in your hands. I rather prefer where you have it to be honest.”

The cravat.

Had it really been so essential? 

Eren’s gaze moves from Levi’s brow, his usual glaring eyes, his mouth… to his throat. Bare without the cravat. Eren’s groan is louder on seeing such. He strains up to press his lips there, but before his mouth can make contact- Levi presses him back down onto the mattress.

“Just doing whatever the fuck you want are we? Since I’m not supposed to be here- but I’m here, so you still have to follow my orders. Eren.”

Eren bites at his lower lip. Levi's gaze flickering towards that action, staring at Eren's mouth momentarily as he moves his hand from Eren’s cock to where Eren wants. Eren feels Levi’s fingers fill him and begins immediately to rut himself against them. Stops when Levi presses his other hand at his hip, stilling him. Stops because he's being made to.

“It’d be in your best interests to be obedient, considering stealing from a superior officer is a high offense.”

Levi expects Eren to follow what else he intends to say from what he's said... Eren spreads his legs, suddenly. Turns his head slightly, a lock of dark hair falling against his shoulder on the tilt as Eren’s moist parted lips sigh in exasperation and impatience. An insolent look, almost haughty. It’s a feint, for Eren is wet from sweat and arousal. Eren has no interest in obeying a master that had been on the verge of abandoning him even if it’d just be for a few days.

Eren presses himself against Levi’s fingers, hips jutting upward as he rolls them forth. His shoulder blades press into the mattress below. The nape of his neck against Levi’s pillow as he moans loudly and fondles himself with both of his hands that are tied before him. Rocking up onto his knees to press Levi’s fingers into him deeper as he locks his legs around Levi’s arm, that arm straining as Eren presses his weight against Levi. Moving his mouth to the Corporal’s throat. Eren gives it a bite just as hard as the bites Levi had left on his ass.

Eren feels as Levi’s other hand comes up to twine his fingers through his hair, the touch probing as it presses to his scalp- and tightens. Pulled by his hair Eren is shoved back onto his knees against the mattress. His ass up in the air a close image to what Levi had seen when he had definitely decided to leave his closet. He’d been packing, the trip delayed for tomorrow, when Eren had come into his room at this hour. The door cracked, he’d seen past it, to see Eren take off his clothes and then proceed to fuck himself against his sheets and elsewise-

Levi whilst in the closet had undone the buttons of his shirt, then undone the ties of his trousers to stroke at his long growing erection. 

He fucks Eren on his sheets. Pressing the soaking panties aside even more, to slip his cock into Eren’s asshole. His own groans muted over Eren’s whose cries grow louder on every thrust- this brat is so loud, he’d come in quietly with calculated intent but on getting what he wanted had abandoned it completely. Pleasure and impulse favoured over discretion and secrecy. That is fine. Levi doesn’t mind it, so long as Eren doesn’t mind it either. And Eren must not, for how wantonly he stretches himself against Levi; his fingers clutching into the mattress, a wonder it hadn’t torn. The same wonder that Levi doesn’t tear Eren apart as he slams his cock into him again and again, his stomach against his back. His hands reaching, fingers groping and twisting at Eren’s nipples before slipping down Eren's belly. Levi undoes the tie of his cravat; feels both of Eren’s fingers clutch above his coveting fingers as Levi pumps Eren’s cock. Levi moans almost as loudly as Eren, when he feels Eren stretch an arm back to slip his fingers into his hair, pulling Levi’s head closer to his so Eren may press his nose against Levi’s hair and inhale- deeply, crying out when Levi clutches him tighter- panting. Both of them. Both of them climaxing in unison. 

Levi pushes Eren onto his back once more, cupping his hips in his hands before sliding those panties off and using what he can with so little, attempts to wipe off some of the cum that’s settled on Eren’s belly. Not bothering to wipe away any of the cum Levi has placed inside him. Levi tosses the panties aside, and heavily lies down aside Eren on his bed, breathing leveling.

All this while, the creaking bed has lasted. Has withstood so much, but as Eren cups Levi’s cheek and brings his mouth close to Levi’s for a kiss, the movement, measured and careful- only then does anyone on the floor below them wake- as the footboard breaks under the strain of Levi slamming Eren back against the mattress. For as Eren’s lips had touched his, Levi broke the bed.

The sound of wood smashing upon wood enough to wake those sleeping a wall over.

Nevermind the terror on hearing the Corporal's familiarly foul, oddly loud swearing.

And it was not even yet morning.


End file.
